Kyuubi's Interference
by ILikeSharpObjects
Summary: What if at the Valley of the End the Kyuubi decided Naruto wasn't so useless. What if he made a preposition with Naruto ordering him to take his training more seriously? What does Orichimaru have to do with it?  Warning First Fanic and more serious Naruto
1. Prolouge

**Hey people of Anime and Manga.**

**So I finally decided to post something… yeah.**

**I have known about this site for about three years now, but never took the time to make an account… so my friend convinced me to make one… no I actually lost a bet.**

**Stupid right… oh well….**

**I also DO NOT KNOW if a story like this has been created yet, if it has I am sorry, and I'll continue this story, but come up with an original idea later…**

**So yeah…**

**Hope you like it.**

**And I am supposed to do something called a Disclaimer I think so here it is… **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes shined with hatred, while Naruto's with desperation and anger.<p>

He was so close, yet so far from bringing Sasuke home.

He knew everything he did was vital from this point forward, and there couldn't be any more mistakes. This damn bastard was coming with him like it or not.

The Kyuubi's chakra shifted around Naruto further as he felt his resolve strengthen.

Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto so desperate.

His wings spread out behind him getting ready to take off. He crouched down black chakra chirping in his hand, "Chidori."

Naruto growled his now crimson eyes darkening a ball of blue and red chakra swirling in his palm, "Rasengan."

Letting out a battle cry Naruto lunged at Sasuke unknown to him a single tail trailing behind him. _I will not FAIL!_

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as their sensei's and father's signature moves collided.

Xx

The Kyuubi 's eyes narrowed as he saw how unstable the Uchiha was, even with the cursed seal he was reaching his limit as was his 'host.'

Kurama smirked as he felt the boy's desperation, and determination rise, slowly but surely the boy began to take his chakra.

_Useless. _The Kyuubi laughed, watching from the inside Naruto's battle unfold.

He already had to help the damn kit two times, and he was not happy about it. He of course wanted his host to live, so he would. And helping him was pretty much the only option… still just because it was the most logical thing didn't mean he had to fucking like it.

The giant fox's eye's flickered to the Uchiha's hand as he saw it squeeze. His eyes widening as he watched the jutsu slip through the Uchiha's knuckles sending out his lightning chakra in every direction.

As a reaction Kurama shouted, _**Kit watch out!**_

Xx

Naruto reacted on instinct to the Kyuubi's warning, the said fox's chakra making his senses and reflexes sharper. He twisted his body just barely dodging—what would have ended up being-a fatal stray shock of lightning chakra. His movement caused his Rasengan to drive slightly off course ending badly for both him and Sasuke as both of their jutsu's exploded sending them both flying back.

"GRAHHH!" Naruto yelled crashing through the rock walls of the valley. _Damn it!_

Sasuke gasped as his body flew back onto the valley floor.

He was in more shock than pain; his wings had slowed down and cushioned most of his fall.

Even though he was still very hurt, he was better off then our blonde hero whose chakra cloak had vanished when they broke away from each other.

Sasuke groaned painfully aware of his broken bones. Slowly, and shakily though he got to his feet and slowly padded forward to the crater on the other side of the valley. And as he did so rain started to pour down on his back refreshing his sore muscles.

Sasuke stared down at his fallen comrade his face expressionless. He surprisingly felt nothing, no pain, no sadness, no triumph.

For once his expressionless face wasn't a mask.

Slowly turning away from the damage he had caused Sasuke stumbled causing his Leaf hitai-ate to untie itself falling off his head clamping on the ground. Sasuke stared down at his headband not amused by the irony; it was scratched.

Naruto had managed to scratch him.

Sasuke scowled stepping on his old villages symbol kicking it to the side mumbling, "Worthless."

"S-sasuke."

The said ninja turned quickly in surprise.

_This guy…_

"Wa-wait." Naruto gasped slowly raising himself up to his feet. "I-I'm not giving up yet." Naruto coughed blood leaking from his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted annoyed, "Just stop Dobe you can barely even stand." Sasuke growled turning to face him trying to give him an intimidating look, which he failed utterly because he was so exhausted.

"That doesn't matter. I don't need to stand to beat you." Naruto gasped steadily walking up the crater, "I have to keep my promise to… bring you back no matter what."

"Tch." Sasuke scowled, "Why bring me back? There's nothing left for me in that pathetic village. They did nothing to help me gain power! They did not send out search parties when they found out my brother killed our entire clan." Sasuke's voice grew hard at the end. "I must kill him to avenge my clan; the Leaf Village has done nothing and will do nothing to help me achieve that goal."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke surprised by his outburst, but it didn't stop him from talking.

"After you achieve that goal then… are you going to come back?"

Sasuke didn't reply. The two boys glared at each other halfheartedly both of them were struggling to stand.

_**Kit your sensei draws near.**_

… _That's good right._

_**Not necessarily.**_

_How come?_

_**Kit… I have decided you aren't as useless as I originally thought. I actually have a… preposition for you.**_

_What kind of preposition?_

… _**I want you to go with the Uchiha.**_

_Wha-_

_**And in exchange I will take you under my wing.**_

_Wait wh-_

_**I will lend you my chakra without trying to take over your body.**_

_I'm so confused wha-_

_**Orichimaru will get you stronger quicker, he won't slack off as your other sensei did.**_

_Why—_

_**If Uchiha Itachi is in this Akutsuki… then another man named Uchiha Madara may be in it as well… And with the Snake Bastard's training you will be able to get stronger quicker.**_

_So you want me to go as revenge for you!_

_**And to also keep an eye on your Uchiha friend… That's what you want isn't it kit? See Kit we both get something out of the situation.**_

_Won't I be put down as a Missing nin!_

_**Yes, but once the village finds out you killed the Uchiha Madara they'll gladly welcome you back.**_

_But isn't Madara dead… I mean even I know—_

_**He is most definitely alive and probably scheming something as we speak. **_The Kyuubi spat his tone changing back into the one of annoyance, _**now hurry tell the Uchiha our preposition the Copy Ninja is coming closer.**_

_Wait just straight out tell him Kakashi is com—_

_**HAI! **_The Kyuubi snarled losing his patience. _**Just tell him!**_

"Sasuke Kakashi-sensei is coming." Naruto said wincing at the Kyuubi's booming voice. "And he's coming here quickly from what I can tell."

_Happy Kyuubi?_

Sasuke stiffened.

"Listen you and I both know that if you leave me here I can tell him where you went, and that if you fight me I'll be able to hold you off long enough for him to get here. So right now there is only one option..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to imply Dobe?"

"To let me come with you."

Sasuke froze at those words slowly lifting his head to stare at Naruto with disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me." Naruto said meeting Sasuke's gaze and at the same time setting himself another goal. "This Orichimaru… interests me. This fight made me realize that I am not strong enough, and I will never be strong enough if I stay in the Leaf Village. And I also swear on my nindo that I won't try to bring you back."

"…"

"I know though that we will eventually have to return." Sasuke's eyebrows rose at him in question, "You want to restore your clan right?"

_Thank you for once Ero-sennin for explaining to me the concept of how babies are made._

"Tch."

"Now hurry and make your choice Sasuke." Naruto rushed the Kyuubi demanding him to leave now, "He's really close."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes not in a romantic way, but a calculating one. He was surprised in the sincerity of wanting enough power in his eye's unknown to him it was for a different reason.

"Very well." Sasuke grunted turning to face the forest, "Hurry Dobe… don't slow me down."

"As if." Naruto growled hobbling after the just as slow Sasuke. "I should be saying that to you Teme."

"Hn."

_**This is going well… **_Kurama smiled, _**maybe taking the boy as my apprentice was a good idea…**_

Xx

Kakashi stared around the valley the rain was still falling.

"Kakashi, the scents stop here." Pakkun said looking up at his master, "The rain washed out the rest of them."

Kakashi nodded his emotions conflicting as he held out what was in his hands.

_Sensei, Rin… Obito I failed._

In one hand Kakashi grasped a slashed hitai-ate and in the other he held an orange blood stained jacket…

Xx

Naruto and Sasuke were making steady progress both of them walked in an odd companionable silence.

Odd because they both just tried to beat the crap out of each other, and to Sasuke it was only a little stranger because Naruto wasn't being his usual loud self.

_Tch… Looks like he wasn't lying, the fight really did change him._

But Sasuke was wrong… well partly, the fight had shown Naruto he did need to get stronger, but what Naruto was really trying to do was contact the Kyuubi who hadn't spoken to him since he had given his harsh demands.

_Hey Kyu… Kyu… You still there?_

_**Of course I am!**_ The Kyuubi snarled, _**where else would I be?**_

_I don't know… maybe you have a dream mind land or something_.

… _**You have been in your mind scape before haven't you kit?**_

_Hai, that's when I met you._

_**Now let me ask you… Was it comfortable?**_

_No, it was gross!_

…

_Oh… See your point._

_**Hmph.**_

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered-yelled at him breaking his conversation off with the Kyuubi, "We're here…"

Naruto stared at where Orichimaru was supposedly to be located.

"This is it!" Naruto's eyes scanned the village. He expected some kind of wicked and evil looking castle like the ones in the movies, not some run down village. As he looked around he although did see something he expected—guards.

As they came closer to the gates one of the guards eyed him with a look Naruto was very familiar with.

"Let him through," Sasuke scowled glaring at the guard.

"Sasuke-sama," the said man stated trying to keep his voice steady under the Uchiha's glare, "I was informed that you were the only one coming and to allow only you to pass."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply before Naruto beat him to it, "Do not worry. I am here for my own personal reasons… one to gain power. I need to talk to the man who runs this village in order to gain that power… and those who stand in my way… shall die." Naruto said darkly sending them his best glare. It was hard to do, but he made it look convincing enough for the guards to take a step back.

"O-of course, but only because Sasuke-sama says you're with him."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted as they walked through the gates trying to look uninterested in what had just happened.

The dobe isn't even acting like… dobe anymore… I wonder what happened…

While Sasuke pondered Naruto was once again talking to the Kyuubi. He was partly surprised that he felt he needed to Kyuubi's consent for his actions.

_How was that?_

_**Good you intimidated them well, the Kyuubi laughed harshly, Now all we need is for the Snake to accept you in.**_

_Easier said than done._

_**Just don't fall for the bastard's tricks… just say you want revenge…**_

_You mean you want revenge._

_**Not just me.**_ They Kyuubi smirked if he planned his next words right the boy would soon follow the plan to kill that blasted Uchiha without much resistance, _**the man WE are after… is also responsible for your parents death.**_

Xx

"Well Sasuke-kun." Orichimaru chuckled behind the bandages on his face, "I don't believe I said anything about bringing dead-weight along."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Sometimes silence was the best answer. Of course Naruto didn't follow that saying.

Naruto glared at Orichimaru with full on hatred. The Kyuubi's influence was still fresh, and this new piece of information the Kyuubi had given him strengthened his want… his need to be stronger, "I did not come here for Sasuke… I came here for myself and myself only."

Orichimaru raised a hidden eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"I need you to train me." Naruto stated and forcefully made himself bow to Orichimaru, "I need a new master… A stronger master."

_I'm so sorry Ero-sannin… I am sorry everyone but… for once I have to be selfish. I will kill Madara Uchiha. And eventually… I will bring Sasuke back too._

"I am sorry Naruto-kun…" Orichimaru stated sounding bored, "I have no interest in you."

"Yes, but Sasuke does." Sasuke kept his Uchiha mask on as waiting for Naruto's explanation, he honestly had no idea what he needed him for.

"An organization you used to be in… the Akatsuki are after me… A member of the Akatsuki is the man Sasuke is after… and another is the man I need to kill!"

Orichimaru inwardly smiled wickedly he noticed at the end of his statement the boy spoke with a more blood thirsty tone. It seemed the Kyuubi was growing influence over the boy, and and as he thought more about it a blood thirsty jinchūriki was a good person to have on your side.

"Very well Naru-kun." Orichimaru smirked, "But you need to swear an alliance with me… and hand me the leaf hitai-ate around your head."

Naruto started slightly at the thought.

In order to join he needed to lose what he spent most of his life working for… Naruto slowly undid his hitai-ate, Iruka's headband and gift to him and slowly he passed it to Orichimaru's awaiting hand.

This was the price he had to pay to get stronger… and to keep his promise to Sakura-chan. To keep his promise to everyone.

Naruto then bent down onto one knee bowing fisting a hand over his heart as he listened to the Kyuubi as he instructed him what to do, "I swear, on my honor that from this day forward," Naruto paused taking a deep breath. He wasn't the type of man to go back on his word, and the next sentence would be the hardest thing to say, even harder than summoning the Toad Boss. "I will serve as a Sound Shinobi under their leader Orichimaru."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering once more where this new Naruto had come from.

"Very good." Orichimaru said inwardly shocked that a boy who he had once considered below trash could know how to swear honor to a village leader. "Now I shall have someone show you two where you will be staying… And since your arrival was unplanned Naru-kun you can have Kidomaru's old room since it is near Sasuke-kun's ro-."

"Wait you mean the spider guy?"

"Hai."

"… Alright then… The room won't be haunted right!"

Sasuke dead panned, And just when I thought Naruto had really changed.

Xx

Naruyo stared at the ceiling wondering over and over again what was to become of him. He was now sworn to Orichimaru, the Kyuubi's 'apprentice,' a Sound Ninja, probably going to become an assumed MIA, and was bound to the village he had just left by a promise to a close friend.

_MY LIFE IS SCREWED!_ Naruto cursed in his head, _Why the fuck did I listen to you Kyuubi!_

_**You listened**_, Naruto jumped slightly still not quite used to the Kyuubi's deep voice, _**because you want to avenge your parents, and—**_

_You won't even tell me who they are—_

_**And you wanted to keep an eye on the Uchiha and get stronger so you could defeat the Akatsuki. Isn't that what you told me after I told you about your parents. You want to—**_

_Defeat the Akatsuki so no jinchūriki will be ever hunted again._

_**Exactly.**_

"Dobe."

Naruto went to the door opening it to see a Sasuke with a new shirt and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Here," Naruto caught the clothes and towel Sasuke had thrown at him, "Training starts tomorrow at 5 am in the main hall."

Naruto stared down at his now crumpled new clothes and what appeared to be a map.

He smiled thankfully at Sasuke, "Thanks Teme."

The said Teme just walked to his room not sparing Naruto another glance.

* * *

><p><strong>So done with the Prologue.<strong>

**And it's only the begining, so don't get pissed that it's soshort.**

**And I know it was sucky, don't worry it will get better... I hope.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So I guess I am so supposed to ask you to review and all that crap, so here it goes.**

**Review.**

**AND ALSO**

**Remember**

**ILIKESHARPOBJECTS!**

**BUT I AM NOT EMO! I do not like getting stabbed, or cut… Getting punched is alright… I like it when I am in control of the sharp object… Go first person shooter games!**

**And just to tell all you ladies out there I am single! Wink wink.**

**Just kidding… I hope my GF isn't reading this…**

**So yeah.**

**Review if you have the guts… or armor.**


	2. Just getting started

**I am impressed some of you reviewed.**

**Bravo to you. Clap Clap Clap.**

***Smile***

**...**

**So I am not one for extremely long A/N so here is the another piece of crap I call writing.**

**I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><em>SHIT! <em>Naruto struggled gasping, I _can't move! _Naruto clasped his hands together trying to grab a hold of the bindings holding him down.

In case you were wondering if Naruto was overreacting how would you react if you were to wake up tied hands behind your back in a dark room?

"I wouldn't stir around too much Naru-kun."

Naruto's gaze shot up as he glaring heatedly at the man hovering above him, "Y-you fucking bastard." Naruto managed to get out through gritted teeth. "What t-the hell are you doing to me?"

"Such unkind words Naru-kun." Kabuto chuckled, "I was about finished anyway." He smirked, "The Fourth's seal is very impressive I must admit. Now… go back to sleep."

And with those words Kabuto punctured a pressure point, and Naruto once again lost conciseness.

Xx A week later xX

Naruto stretched trying to get his blood flowing.

With both the Kyuubi and Orichimaru training him he was far beyond the point of exhausted. It didn't help his condition that he was stressing about being a damn test subject. He had earlier confronted Orichimaru asking why Kabuto had ran test on his seal, and the bastard had answered he had forgotten to mention a 'condition' if he was to train him. The condition was for Kabuto to fucking play around with his seal to 'study' it every two months. And it was pissing both him and the Kyuubi off.

Not only that Naruto was still getting over the fact he could not summon toads anymore.

About three days ago was when Naruto had found a better method of training. Orichimaru had explained to him the concept of how the real Kage Bunshin works. And to say he was pissed when he noticed would be an understatement.

He also noticed Orichimaru was gradually beginning to trust him. He used to leave eight or nine guards stationed outside his room, but they slowly dwindled down to three or four.

But back to the subject of snakes, he learned about something called 'reversed summoning,' and that was supposed to let the summoning animal summon you or something. You can only cancel a contract by death or signing another… obviously Naruto didn't want the first option, so he accepted the second one. Unfortunately the only contract around was the Snake one… so he unwillingly signed it… but the good news is that the snakes didn't hate him the bad news is, they didn't like him either.

Sighing to himself Naruto finished his stretching, he although had to admit he was probably in the best shape of his life, but it was tiring getting there even with his godly amount of stamina.

Naruto walked inside the training room taking a deep breath before yelling, "ANY PROGRESS ANYONE!"

"Sorry boss not yet, but soon!"

"No…"

"Err… not yet."

"Almost… sort of."

"I got a crack…"

Naruto glared at the clone, "I saw you break the rock you cheater."

The clone sheepishly scratched his head blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto rubbed his temples; even with his clones he was having trouble splitting the damn rocks. Earlier Orichimaru helped them both discover their chakra elements. He was delightedly surprised when he found Naruto was wind natured and set him to work immediately; stating wind chakra was rare, and an excellent all-around fighting element.

In other words Naruto had a feeling more tests were on his way.

So following Orichimaru's orders he began training, some clones focusing on the rock, while others on forming the Rasengan without another clone helping them.

Both of them if you noticed were chakra control exercises.

Naruto yawned making up his mind in deciding to join in the exercises; since he had nothing better to do.

All there was really to do here was to train, train, train, eat, sleep, spar, then train some more.

It was although nice for once to have his training taken seriously, he had to be honest… it was hell, and what made it worse was no ramen.

At least he had the constant company of the Kyuubi.

Xx In Konaha xX

Tsunade grasped her hands tightly together staring at the twelve Genin, two Chunin, and four Jounin in front of her. She bit her lip wondering how to tell the news as painlessly as possible.

"I brought you all here to tell you some bad news," Tsunade closed her eyes not wanting to see their expressions, "We do not know where Naruto is and we haven't known were Naruto has been for the past week as we had lost all scents and traces of him… I had waited such a long time to tell you for I had hoped we would find him… but," Tsunade took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check, "It seems as if Naruto is MIA and may have been… killed. Show them what remained at the battle ground Kakashi."

The Copy Cat Ninja did as instructed pulling out both Naruto's torn, tattered orange jacket and Sasuke's scratched head band.

Shikamaru's jaw went slack when he saw both of the items, his hands forming into tight fists, _damn it… I… failed._

Hinata let out a sob, and Neji uncomfortably placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Even Gaara couldn't keep up his emotionless façade, he gritted his teeth, and made a silent vow that for Naruto he would become Kazekage. He would take on Naruto's dream for Suna. And if that damn Uchiha was alive he WOULD avenge the boy who changed him.

"Are you sure!" Ino asked not quite believing the news.

"We didn't find their bodies," Tsunade stated keeping her voice as steady as possible, "which could mean three things: first they were taken, second they're off somewhere else slowly dying… or third... they both went to Orichimaru."

"That's bull shit!" Kiba snarled at the last statement steeping threatenly foward, "Naruto would never go to the fucking Snake if he had a damn choice! There's no way, there's just no way!" he then glared around the room daring anyone to say otherwise.

Even Kurenai didn't berate Kiba about his language either because sometimes you have to let it out when your upset.

Neji cleared his throat shifting the room's attention to him, "I agree with Kiba, Naruto's future dream was to become Hokage, was it not?"

"Hell yeah it was," Kiba agreed nodding vigorously, "Naruto wouldn't leave the village he was birthed to."

"Still it is a possibility." Everyone turned to look at Shino shocked out of everyone he had spoken, "They found no bodies… no scent… what can that mean?"

"It was raining of course there's no scent!" Kiba yelled exasperated. "And as for the dead bodies Naruto could be crawling back to Konaha with Sasuke as we speak! Nothing stops that guy!"

"Know from exprience Kiba?"

"S-shut the hell up!" Kiba blushed changing the subject by turning to the leader of the mission, "What do you think about this Shikamaru?"

"… All three thearies are very possible," Shikamaru sighed, "It's troublesome to think about it… Naruto is the most loyal guy I know, but… the way the villagers used to treat him…"

"I doubt Naruto cares or cared too much about how the villagers treat him." Gaara said in monotone making everyone jump, "Naruto doesn't know how to hold a grudge."

"True… but—"

"Enough everyone." Tsunade ordered, quickly everyone wisely shut up. "For now we will report both of Naruto and Sasuke MIA until further no—"

"You should list Uchiha as a missing nin," Neji stated calmly fire burning in his pupiless eyes.

"Agreed." Gaara said bluntly.

"Believe me I would, but the council is making it difficult," Tsunade growled, "Particularly the civilian council leader."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, he was going to have a long talk with someone very soon.

"So…" Tsunade sighed taking out two sheets of paper, "I have decided until further notice both Uchiha and Uzumaki will be MIA… I want Team 10, and Team 10 only," Tsunade's eyes scanned around the room to make sure her point was clear, "To go look for both of them, until then the rest of the Teams will go on D and C ranked missions."

"Umm… What about Team 7?" Ino asked awkwardly.

Every ones gazes turned to Kakashi and Sakura, but their eyes quickly flickered away.

"I will discuss that with them now." Tsunade answered, "As for the rest of you, your all dismissed."

"Hai." Everyone muttered shuffling out of the room talking amongst themselves.

Once everyone was out of the door Tsunade waited for a second more before she was sure everyone was out of earshot before turning to both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Now what to do with you too…"

Xx

Narutot sared in disbelief at the rock I his hands.

There was a crack!

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto screamed joyously, leaping into the air catching all his clones' attention, "I did it!"

"Wha—"

"I knew you could Boss!"

"Damn it! I wanted to be first!"

"Alright you all," Naruto smirked after showing off his crack to his clones, "Dispel, so I can see what you all learned… WAIT NOT ALL AT ONC—"

Too late.

Naruto clutched his head falling to his knees in pain, and surprise. He could tell you having over 500 memories come rushing back to you wasn't very pleasant.

"Kami that hurt." Naruto grumbled slowly getting up his head throbbing.

"I would think so Dobe."

Naruto turned in surprise wincing at the quick movement, "Teme didn't think you'd come around."

"Tch," was his usual reply.

"So…." Naruto drawled walking over to the side of the training ground, taking a swig out of the water bottle to the side trying to get rid of his headache, "What brings you here?"

"I heard you were having trouble." Sasuke stated flatly.

A slow smile made its way onto Naruto's face his headache soon forgotten. "Oh I see teme… You're going to help me right?"

Sasuke stared blankly back at him, "Dobe I don't have a wind element how could I help you?"

"…" Naruto still smirked at Sasuke, "So where's the scroll?"

"Tch," Sasuke grunted taking out a scroll, "Don't think this is for you Dobe."

"Then who's it for?" Naruto smirked taking the scroll from Sasuke.

"… For me. I need a sparring partner, and unfortunately you're the only decent partner in this damn place." Sasuke growled while Naruto laughed.

"Ahhh thanks Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. "That's a compliment."

"Tch, just hurry up and get better Dobe, so then you can at least try to match this new jutsu I'm learning."

"Match it?" Naruto scoffed, "I'll beat it."

Over the week Naruto and Sasuke had slowly began to become once again comfortable with each other. And as Sasuke had said Naruto was the only good sparring partner, as a result of that the two boys had once again begun their competitions with each other.

Since Sasuke had the upper advantage with his fire element Naruto had to train even harder in order to keep up with Sasuke. In a way they both were each other's inspiration to get stronger, so by helping Naruto, Sasuke was in a way helping himself.

"Sure you will." Sasuke scoffed before turning away, "I'm going to go back to training…"

"Good luck with the Snake Pedophile." Naruto chuckled.

"Tch." Sasuke smirked at the joke; just because Orichimaru was helping him get stronger didn't mean he liked the man.

In fact both he and Naruto often called Orichimaru names to pass the time when they were bored.

It was actually sort of like their new hobby.

Naruto waited until he couldn't sense Sasuke's presence until he began to again started training. He wasn't going to take the chance of the Bastard picking up some of his moves with that Kami damn Sharingan. Helping him or not!

Xx

Orichimaru chuckled watching the Kyuubi's container train.

The boy was determined, Orichimaru had to give him that much. His talent was lacking, but he made up for it in his stamina and his unworldly amount of chakra…

It was no wonder his old 'comrade' had chosen this one to be his apprentice. Of course Orichimaru knew the other reason, and it was that reason that made him so excited.

He now had Namikaze Minato's son in his clutches, and not only that he knew Uzumaki's had been known to be amazingly talented seal masters, and if taught correctly this young man may even surpass his father.

And maybe even Sasuke.

Orichimaru licked his lips in hunger, too bad he couldn't take this one as a host. He would be perfect.

_Oh well, _Orichimaru smirked, _at least he'll be a worthy shinobi to keep around… I believe it's time I gave him a proper mentor… The Professor sounds like a good mentor for him… I shall prepare the jutsu after Sasuke's training._

And with that Orichmaru sunk into the ground not wanting to be late for his training session with Sasuke… If he was the Uchiha wouldn't stop bitching about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it is short and sucky and really has no point… too bad.<strong>

**It is only just starting.**

**Sorry, but I have school and stuff… but I will be sure to update later… I hope… maybe.**

**I will be seeing you…**

**I guess.**

**And big hint of who Naruto's mentor is going to be… although I need another one… Anyone who knows of a deceased Naruto character with wind or water Element chakra or is a seal master can you please tell me!**

**Can't be his parents though… so yeah.**

**And yes the pairing is decided… and it is not NaruSasu or NaruKyu, sorry those who wanted that pairing. **

**And to make this chapter have more words I shall tell you how I picked the pairing...**

**I put names of most of the Naruto girls (and Sasuke and Kyuubi) and put them into a paper bag.**

**I know lots and lots of work, anyway after a long, long, long time I finally got down to the last girl... And I have to say I am actually a fan of this pairing.**

**So yeah thats the story...**

**Sp review and stuff...**


	3. Training

… **So my friend read my story, and he said I have to be "nicer" to you all…**

**So because I do not really do nice, I'll do neutral…. Also **_**please **_**review because I made another bet with that damn bastard.**

**Also because the same bastard told me about all my damn errors I am having him read it over so if he bitches about it will be his own fault.**

**Now I shall say what most authors do… ahem.**

**Thanks for all those reviews!**

… **Sigh the line is so overdone.**

**And so is this one.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned from his spot on the ground his muscles screaming in agony at every small movement he made. His whole body was littered with cuts and bruises.<p>

At first he had thought training with the Jiji would be easy… but he was wrong… completely wrong.

Orochimaru had called him into his "office," just a month ago and to say Naruto was shocked when he walked in would be an understatement.

Standing beside Orochimaru looking perfectly healthy was the supposedly dead… Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto had jumped into the Thirds arms unable to suppress his joy squeezing him so tight he was sure the Hokage would die again from the lack of air.

The Kyuubi had hurriedly told him to act properly, and Naruto unwillingly did so holding back tears. He was then aware of Orochimaru watching him, so he quickly regained his composure and tried to make up for his earlier display.

He had been thrilled when he learned one of the few people Naruto looked up to would be training him, now Naruto had been expecting a slightly easier training schedule then the one he had been getting.

Hiruzen didn't give him what he expected.

He instead almost worked Naruto into the ground starting off his day with three hundred laps around the training field—no clones AND weights—adding fifty more laps each two days to improve his stamina and speed; he then made Naruto do five-hundred sit ups and push-ups EACH adding fifty to them every day. Hiruzen also had Naruto make clones to practice his hand-seal preciseness and efficiency, chakra control, and Kanji.

Naruto had begun to think this was Jiji's way of punishing him for leaving the village… and he was probably right.

The former Hokage had also introduced Naruto in the art of the spear, since the now not orange wearing ninja refused to use a staff like him saying he wanted his own 'more badass weapon.' And since Sarutobi wasn't a master at using a katana or daggers he gave Naruto the option of a spear because the style was more similar to a staff.

Then after all that they would spar, and although Naruto couldn't feel it from his exhaustion of rigorous training schedule, stricter sensei, and being taught personally by the Kyuubi; his growth had rate had only increased.

And not just his strength, but also his height.

Since Orochimaru's base sadly lacked ramen Naruto had no choice, but to eat the healthy stuff provided at the base including… vegetables… _green _vegetables…

All in all Naruto's strength, speed, and flexibility had increased almost two times as much as all the training Kakashi had EVER given him…

And this was only the first month and a half.

"Very good Naruto." Hiruzen smiled as Naruto once again got shakily to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah Jiji," Naruto smirked blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "Don't praise me yet… Tell me I did a good job… WHEN I DEFEAT YOU!" and again Naruto charged his spear extended. (And yes I know how wrong that sounds)

Xx

Sasuke breathed deeply his back set up against the tree, three tomoe spinning in his red eyes. He warily sniffed the air before finally allowing his shoulders to seep in tiredness.

To test his speed, senses, and survival skills the Snake pedophile had sent summoning snakes throughout the forest to chase him. And to add to the difficulty they weren't all of the same size, some even knew jutsu… how they managed without fingers Sasuke did not know.

It was good training he had to admit; it not only put him in a life or death situation, but also increased his awareness, speed, and flexibility.

Sasuke straightened pulling out a kunai in the process, _these damn snakes don't know when to quit._

Xx

Sasuke groaned into his pillow at hearing his door being knocked down. Which could mean two things; one Naruto messed up on a jutsu or two-

"Pack your bags Teme we're moving!" Naruto yelled. "Teme wake up!"

"Shut it Dobe," Sasuke growled into the pillow. "Get out of my room!"

"Come on Teme that snake wasn't that poisonous." Naruto smirked crossing his arms.

"You weren't the one bitten." Sasuke retorted throwing his pillow at Naruto's face before getting up, "I was already packed Dobe let's go."

Naruto glared at Sasuke throwing the pillow back, "No need to be grumpy Teme this is just our second time switching bases in the past month."

"Tch, those Leaf Baka's don't know when to quit."

"You can say that again." Naruto sighed feeling a little homesick.

It hurt him that his old home was still trying, so hard to bring him and Sasuke back… although he guessed Konoha only really wanted Sasuke back since he was the precious last Uchiha.

Naruto scowled thinking about everything he had done for those damn bastards his homesickness vanishing. They had repaid him with 'taxes' and hated him for something that wasn't his fault… Yet he still planned on still going back to keep his promise to the girl that said she hated him over and over again, but had the nerve to ask him for help to bring her precious Sasuke back.

At night Naruto sometimes talked with the Kyuubi who had explained the arrogance of some humans, and how manipulative they could all be. In truth the Kyuubi had truly taught him about human nature, and Naruto wanted to end the selfishness, the hatred… but he knew before he did that he had to release his own. Which right now felt damn impossible.

"Dobe come on." Sasuke said impatiently snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, "I thought you woke me up, so we could go."

"Hai." Naruto said shaking his head to clear it unknown to him his eyes had turned scarlet, "I guess we don't want to keep Orochi-teme waiting."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, "I hope this time the base will have a training area, so we can spar."

"Want to get your ass kicked again Teme!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

Xx

And that's how most days went through out the first year, it was train, train, seal check (for Naruto), train, eat, train, sleep, and move. Once in a while they carried out missions, but Orochimaru made sure the missions Naruto and Sasuke went on was for someone who didn't like, or weren't affiliated with the Leaf Village.

The said village had stopped sending tracking squads after the second month, since they were overloaded with missions.

And while everything went on with the outside world the Kyuubi's bond with his jailer had grown, it helped that his jailer had grown to understand bijuu more, and had hatred towards Madara that rivaled his own. Naruto could now go up to four tails before he lost control, but he was gradually making it to five.

Sasuke had decided he didn't want to follow Itachi's path in getting the Mangekyo Sharingan, as a result he decided to let Naruto live, since they both had similar goals. He like Naruto had been practicing his demon-like state of the curse mark, having almost perfect control of it now; he was able to almost do partial transformations.

In the present day a fourteen going on fifteen Uzumaki Naruto was making his way to Orochimaru's office his face showing no emotion. His muscles flexing as he walked; he had hit his growth spurt a month ago and was now 5'6, yet weighed 135 pounds because of muscle.

Now instead of wearing orange he now wore a black short sleeve jacket, and pants tied with a red sash that held his spear across his back. His jacket had the words Kyuubi written proudly on his back in red with his Uzumaki spiral still in its usual place. He let his hair grow out, as it was now a little past shoulder length and messier than ever. To help hold his hair out of his eyes he had managed to convince Orochimaru to give back his headband, but he had to scratch out the leaf insignia.

Naruto stopped and politely knocked on the door before he heard the words of welcome.

"What's the mission?"

"As straight to the point as alwayss ehh Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru cackled before handing him the scroll, "This mission involves both you and Sasuke-kun."

"Hai." Naruto answered taking the scroll before bowing and quickly exiting Orochimaru's office.

No way was he—amazing training or not—going to stay in the same room as the Snake Teme longer than neccasary.

* * *

><p><strong>And I end it here!<strong>

**The mission is next chapter, and stuff…. So yeah.**

**Sort of huge time skip, this chapter was meant to show some of Naruto's and Sasuke's training and their brother relationship.**

**So I will update some time later… yeah.**

**Expect a longer chapter next week, or next next week... or the week after next next week...**

**Just review please.**


End file.
